1. Field
The following description relates to a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to a dust separating and collecting apparatus adapted for use in a vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Centrifugal type vacuum cleaners rotate an air stream and remove dusts therefrom using a centrifugal force of the rotating air stream, and have been used to address the problems arising from use of dust bags.
A general centrifugal type vacuum cleaner may include a dust separating and collecting apparatus. The dust separating and collecting apparatus may include a centrifugal separating portion having a cyclone to rotate an air stream and remove dusts from the rotating air stream, and a dust collecting portion to collect the dusts removed at the centrifugal separating portion.
Especially, in a reverse dust collecting apparatus, an air is entered through the lower part of the centrifugal separating portion, rotates, moves upwardly and flows in the reverse direction in the centrifugal separating portion. A dust in the air is discharged through an upper opening of the centrifugal separating portion.
Various suggestions have been made to satisfy the abovementioned demands, including dust separating and collecting apparatuses disclosed in Korean Registered Patent No. 10-648960, Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2005-119738, WIPO Publication No. WO 02/067756, European Patent No. EP 18197, Japanese Patent Publication No. 6-238197.
However, in the abovementioned conventional arts, the air could not turn in the reverse direction smoothly so that the air passage may be unstable, and a pressure loss may increase or a dust separating efficiency may decrease.